Opposites Attract - A Kironner Story
by Gyotso
Summary: Kira and Conner were the Dino Thunder Yellow and Red Rangers respectively. But when their newest foe, Swordsman, seriously injures Kira— Conner is faced with an inner turmoil for letting his team down and putting someone he cares about deeply in danger. Not realizing how much they mean to each other, Conner and Kira will have to work together with Ethan to save Reefside. (One Shot)


**Just a one-shot spawned by an overwhelming sense of gooey goodness. Starts off like a normal episode of PRDT and then goes off into the whole... Kironner style goodness. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Conner's teammate gave him a beautiful pass, which he received gracefully and took off running with the ball at his feet. There were two defenders between him and the goal, as well as a goalkeeper who was every bit of 6'3 inches. The score was 1-1 as the 89th minute wound down.

He let the ball off his foot in the direction of the nearest teammate, who split the two defenders and rocked a shot at the goalie. The goaltender deflected it, and Conner leaped forward to head the ball back to the net. The keeper parried it away with a reaching dive and scrambled to get up. A third member of Conner's team attempted to steal the ball from a defender, the latter of whom was trying everything to escape quickly without conceding a corner kick or goal scoring opportunity.

The two collided at the ball and it went high, higher than most could jump. But as it turned around, falling back to the ground, Conner leaped into the air and caught the ball with his chest. Moving away from the goal made a shot difficult, but he took it anyway as the clock counted the seconds to the expiration of time.

The ball seemed to roll forever, curving just slightly enough that a goal would not be scored, despite the goalkeeper falling too late to stop it.

One of Conner's teammates made a desperate slide and pushed the ball over the goal line with his foot.

The applause and cheering in the stadium lasted well after the point Conner exited the field to greet his friends and _other_ teammates, who were their to congratulate him on a job well done.

"Where's Dr. O?" Conner asked, receiving a hug that lasted a little too long from Kira. Conner didn't mind, in fact, it was Trent that seemed to notice it most.

"He saw an old friend or something," Ethan commented. "Great game, man."

Conner's current... well, he wouldn't call her _girlfriend... _flame walked over to them. Kira was normally okay seeing them together because Krista was so nice and truly brought out the best in Conner. But, at this moment, Kira kinda felt butted out when Krista hugged him tightly after narrowly winning such a close game.

"You played great," Krista told him.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," Conner said as four watches started beeping around them. "Oh geez."

"What?" Krista wondered.

"Nothing, we'll take care of it." Ethan said quickly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it man." Trent clasped Conner on the back and followed Kira and Ethan to a place they could communicate with Haley.

"Go ahead, Haley," Kira said to her communicator.

"Mesogog sent out another monster. It's in central downtown," Haley replied. "I'm sending the Raptor Cycles."

"Got it," Kira agreed.

"Ready?" Ethan asked, raising his hand.

"Ready." Kira and Trent said simultaneously.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power."

...

Conner was driving Krista home when his communicator went off again.

"What's that?" Krista asked.

"Beeper," Conner explained quickly, pulling into her driveway. "Gotta run, sorry."

"Oh bummer."

He sped off without so much as a goodbye, letting Haley bring him up to speed while he drove off to yet another of Mesogog's attempts to destroy the Power Rangers.

...

The monster Mesogog sent was a humanoid that knew how to use a sword like a true expert. Kira and Ethan tried to engage it on the Raptor Cycles at first, but the monster was able to leap into the air and strike both rangers before they could land a hit. Trent used his speed attack, but the monster intercepted every blade strike.

As the monster knocked Trent's feather sword out of his hand, it cackled maniacally. "Too weak for me!" It brought down its blade in two fierce strikes, knocking Trent out of his ranger form and onto the sidewalk.

"Ughhh." Trent moaned, trying to get up.

"Super Dino Mode!" Kira and Ethan exclaimed, drawing their Thundermax Sabers and speeding towards their opponent.

"You think you can defeat me," it snarled, as it parried two strikes without so much as break in compunction. "I am the Swordsman!"

"We'll see about that," Ethan challenged, crossing blades and increasing the pressure he was putting on Swordsman.

Kira came up from behind and switched the sword over to her laser; she blasted quickly.

The creature dived out of the way and Ethan took the full brunt of his attack.

Ethan fell over, also losing his ranger form.

"Oh no..." Kira said as the monster rose and struck her quickly. Her blaster flew into the air, but she quickly drew her Ptera Grips to fend him off. She lasted a minute longer until he knocked those away as well, striking her several times with the sword before she collapsed in pain. "Ugh..." she groaned, trying to reactivate her Dino Powers. He kicked her away and analyzed the scene around him.

"Only three?" Swordsman questioned. "Where are the others?" Swordsman placed the tip of his blade on Kira's exposed neck.

"You'll never find them," Kira spit out.

"You are useless..." he raised his sword and brought it down quickly.

A shield appeared above Kira right in the nick of time.

"What?" Swordsman glanced up.

"I hear you've been looking for me," Red Dino Ranger said confidently. He pushed the blade away with his shield and activated the Sword of Triumph. He struck the creature twice before it managed to catch his blade.

"Fool!"

The two exchanged blows briefly, but Swordsman was a master. The monster managed to get low and leverage his way under Conner's shield. He ripped it away from him and struck his waistline through. Conner screamed in pain, moreso when Swordsman brought his sword down Conner's back.

Conner fell forward, clinging to his ranger powers ever so slightly.

Swordsman raised his weapon again and sliced at Conner once more, but he managed to stop it by calling upon his Tyranno staff. He knocked Swordsman's swordhand into the air and jabbed at its exposed gut. The Red Dino Ranger threw his staff into the air and drew his blaster, firing several shots while Swordsman was still disoriented.

"Had enough?" Conner demanded.

Swordsman disappeared. He saw Ethan had gotten up and was trying to get Trent moving, but the latter seemed badly wounded. Kira, on the other hand, was completely unconscious.

"KIRA!"

...

Kira had clearly fared the worst in her battle with Swordsman. Her wounds were more extensive than Ethan, who was up and walking around just fine. Trent was in a different bed, but he was conscious and wanted more updates about Kira's condition.

"Where were you?" Ethan asked Dr. O.

He looked at Haley as if for confirmation, "I left the game as soon as it was over. We've been trying to find a way into Mesogog's island. I've been collecting data every second of spare time I get. Our calculations are far from complete, but I didn't get the call until after Conner showed up to help."

"Why didn't you call Dr. O?" Conner asked Haley, his voice quiet as he sat beside Kira.

"I thought you four could handle it," Haley confessed. "I didn't know you wouldn't be there with them."

Conner felt miserable. Had he insisted on coming along, had he not been caught up with Krista... he could have gotten there sooner. They could've taken Swordmaster down as a team. He looked at Kira's darkened face and pale complexion and gently put his hand on hers. He wasn't sure how he could handle this much guilt.

"The second you find Swordmaster, I want to know about it," Conner decided.

Throughout the rest of the day, Conner did not leave the bedside of his friend— nor did she regain consciousness. Haley promised that she'd be alright, that the Dino energy was already healing her. But he was determined to be ready if Swordmaster showed his ugly mug again... while he waited, he would sit with Kira. He wanted to be there when she woke up so he could apologize for being an idiot yet again.

...

Late in the night, Conner found himself dreaming.

_He was running faster than he ever had, even with his super speed. He had a ball at his feet and was about to kick the ball into the net on an open grassfield when the scene shifted into a beach setting. Nevertheless, the ball found its way into a lone net with thousands of cheering fans screaming his name._

_He was honored to say the least, but his eyes sought a familiar face. When he saw her, he ran toward her and she to him. They embraced tightly before Conner could realized who he was holding, and he kissed her without thinking about it._

_When the two broke apart, the scene had shifted again. The girl he was kissing so passionately, the one who'd made him so content... she had long, blonde hair with a slight curl to it. He loved the way her lips parted slightly when she smiled, and her voice was mesmerizing._

_"Kira?" Conner asked, confused. He expected it to be Krista._

_"What's wrong, Conner?" Kira asked. "Conner?" Her voice sounded like it was a million miles away._

"Conner?"

He woke up with a start and spoke quickly as if he were still in the dream, responding to dream-Kira, "I didn't mean to kiss you."

"Kiss me?" real-Kira asked, very much confused.

Conner looked around before realizing that he'd fallen asleep beside Kira's bed in Dr. O's lab. He rubbed his eyes.

"Weird dream," Conner muttered.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She raised her hand, which was being held by Conner.

"Just a guess," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, fell asleep, I guess."

"Bad dream?"

He shrugged, "Enough about that. How are you doing?"

It was her turn to shrug, "I'd be a lot worse if you hadn't stopped that sword from cutting me in a half."

"I couldn't have let that happen," Conner said, to which he earned a small smile. He realized how much that sounded like a line and quickly added on to his statement, "Because I can barely handle one of you, two of you would be impossible."

Kira laughed, "That's not exactly how that works, McKnight."

"Right." Conner realized he was still holding her hand and let go. "So how are you feeling?"

"Last thing I remember was passing out. So I say, pretty darn good. Did you get the Swordmaster?"

Conner shook his head, "He got away."

"Good," Conner looked confused at Kira's comment, "I want the pleasure of destroying that thing for myself."

Conner chuckled, "Well, you're starting to sound like you again."

"I can't be anybody else," said Kira.

The two shared a laugh that was quickly followed by a quiet staring contest. They held each other's gaze for longer than they realized and started leaning in just as someone came down the stairs.

They stopped and turned bright red.

"Hey, you're up." Ethan said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Um..." Kira glanced awkwardly at Conner, "I'm fine. Ready to kick some monster butt as soon as Swordmaster shows his face."

Ethan noticed something was up when Conner was looking around the room like he was trying to avoid talking about something, but he didn't say anything.

"It's late," Ethan commented, turning to Conner. "Dr. O wanted me to try and get you to go home before your folks freak."

Conner nodded, "Yeah..." Conner got up, "Need a ride?" Ethan shook his head.

"I could use one," Kira confessed, getting out of bed and wobbling slightly.

Conner caught her, "Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?"

"I'll go back to sleep as soon as I'm home," Kira promised.

"Okay," Conner said, noticing he still had his arms around her. He let go and hoped that Ethan wouldn't press the topic.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and tell Dr. O you're okay," Ethan decided. "Haley and Trent already went home."

"Alright, thanks." Kira said.

The two were in the car, driving in a vehicle that would have otherwise been pindrop silent if the radio were not playing one of the newest Kylie Styles songs.

Kira was the one who broke the silence, "You still listen to her?"

"Uh, yeah. Krista likes her..." he suddenly hated himself for mentioning her. Then he was confused. Why did mentioning Krista all of a sudden matter?

"Oh," Kira said, trying to come up with some other conversational topic.

"Look... what happened was..."

"Weird, I know." Kira said.

"Was it?" Conner asked innocently.

"I mean..." Kira caught herself. "I didn't mean to... I... uh... what were you gonna say?"

"That it was an accident. And that I was sorry."

"Why were you sorry?"

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Conner wondered.

"I was talking about in the lab."

"Yeah, we're on the same page. But I _am _sorry. About the whole... not being there thing."

"Not being there?" Kira was more confused than she was when she realized she was half an inch away from the lips of Conner McKnight and wishing they'd bridged that last few centimeters.

"The monster... what with Krista and whatever."

"That wasn't your fault," Kira insisted. "We told you to stay with her."

"But I should've been with you," Conner disagreed. "And Ethan and Trent."

"There's nothing in the Ranger Code that says we can't have a love life."

"There's a Ranger Code?"

"You know what I mean," Kira said, suddenly wishing she wasn't trying to reassure Conner about liking another girl. "You have a right to be with someone you care about. We all do."

"Not if it puts you or the others in danger," Conner disagreed. "Nothing is more important than what we're doing here as rangers."

...

The next day, the monster reappeared as Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walking into the Cyberspace.

"Let's do this together this time," Conner said.

Ethan was thinking the same thing, "Got it."

"You know it." Kira agreed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"

The three Rangers drew their swords and attacked as a team.

Swordsman expertly blocked Conner's strike by knocking his blade away into Kira's swinging sword. Then he quickly parried Ethan's series of attacks until Conner and Kira tried again. Swordsman gracefully jumped away with a spin and landed on his feet.

"Lasers!" Conner shouted as he converted his weapon to a blaster and fired.

Swordsman deflected each laser pellet with his sword and sent them back at the other two Rangers.

"No..." Conner said, kneeling down to check on Kira.

"Okay, this guy's making me mad!" Kira announced, and Conner hoped she wasn't talking about him.

She ran at him and called upon Super Dino Mode. Conner and Ethan echoed her as the three of them continued to swing their blades at any exposed area Swordsman left open.

But still, Swordsman deflected their strikes. He landed a strike on Ethan and kicked the blue ranger's sword out of his hand. Kira was next as he slammed the hilt of her weapon with the flat of his balde, punching her in the gut and sending her flying. Conner cried out angrily and struck through Swordsman with an incredible swordswing.

"AHHH!" Swordsman cried as Conner turned to the sight of a sword sending his own blade clattering to the side. Swordsman made an X on Conner's chest with his weapon and swung his sword like a baseball bat through Conner. The red ranger went hurdling through the air and crashed into the brick wall outside Cyberspace. His ranger form broke, followed by a groan.

"Conner!" Kira flew at Swordsman and struck him from the air. She managed to intercept a sword strike with her Pteragrips and kick her sword towards Ethan. "Help me!"

Ethan scooped up Kira's weapon and drew his Tricerashield. He deflected Swordsman's attack strike with his shield and managed to convert the sword to a blaster simultaneously. At close range, Ethan managed to blast Swordsman with the gun.

Swordsman fell to the ground and hurled his sword at Ethan. Ethan was knocked back, his shield flying high into the air. Kira managed to catch it and combined it with her Ptera grips. She ran over to Conner and opened the Tyranno's mouth on his watch.

"Come on Conner, say it." Kira pleaded.

"Dino... thunder... power... up." He managed weakly.

Kira pushed the button for him and extricated the Tyranno staff from his belt. She completed the Z-Rex blaster just as Conner's ranger form broke again, fortunately not taking away the Tyranno staff. Yellow Ranger ran up toward the monster who was regaining his strength. She'd have one chance at best to finish this. Kira did her best to line up a shot, but Swordsman was agile and nimble.

"Fire!" Kira yelled as Swordsman got close enough to where he didn't have anywhere to go.

"NO!" Conner's cry was too late, she'd already pulled the trigger.

The explosion shook Cyberspace and the entire block. Conner used his Tyrannospeed to catch Kira as she fell, her visor smashed from being so close to the full power of the Z-Rex blaster.

"Kira..." he whispered, taking her helmet off gingerly and letting her dirty, golden locks fall freely. He laid her head on his knee.

Ethan limped over and powered down, "Is she...?"

Her brown eyes fluttered open as her ranger form gave way.

"She's okay..." Conner muttered, kissing her before he realized what he was doing.

Ethan's eyes were wide when they broke apart, "I was worried too, but not that kinda worried."

"Wow," Kira breathed.

"Um..." Conner wasn't sure what to say. "Sorry."

She reached up and kissed him back with more enthusiasm than she provided for their first one.

"Oh snap," Ethan commented, feeling incredibly awkward as Black and White Dino Ranger showed up.

"I'm sorry," Kira teased.

Conner smiled and kissed her again, just because it felt right.

"What did we miss?" asked Trent, staring at the two rangers who could not be more different.

"I didn't see that coming either," Dr. Oliver affirmed. "But sometimes people just click."

* * *

**Like I said, a one-shot focused on Kironner as a ship. **

**Funny thing about this story is that the kiss towards the end is actually based on a conversation I once had with a girl after kissing her unexpectedly. Although, we didn't fight any monsters, and we weren't being watched by our friends.**

**Still, I had fun with this one. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Gyotso**


End file.
